Aho to Exorcist
by aominecchi0831
Summary: Aomine Daiki is a lone wolf, for a good reason. He can see ghosts. That's why he does not appreciate the company of the new girl in school, Kuroko Tetsuna. That is, until he discovers that she is an exorcist.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Aho to Exorcist**

**Ship: AoKuro**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KuroBasu. Kuroko no Basuke is created by none other than the great Fujimaki-sama.**

**Plot: Aomine Daiki is a lone wolf, for a good reason. He can see ghosts. That's why he does not appreciate the company of the new girl in school, Kuroko Tetsuna. That is, until he discovers that she is an exorcist.**

If the student population of Teiko Academy would elect the loneliest guy on earth to be their Council President, Aomine Daiki would have won.

Not that he would stand a chance against the current president. I'm just describing how lonely he is. Well, not that he shows that he is lonely. In fact, Aomine is known to be a headstrong, arrogant freshman who never sought for other people's help. He would go around with a smirk to annoy his enemies, and an air of confidence that says he doesn't give a fuck. He often gets into a lot of fights, but he never lost. He is a beast, a monster among the students within the academy. He fears no one.

Well, he fears no one _**alive**__._

Aomine Daiki is not scared of the humans around him. He is much afraid of those who aren't around him. _**Physically**_, that is.

Aomine has no idea how and why he can see things that no other human could see. It has been a condition of his since birth. When he was a kid, whenever he and his family would come to their ancestral home during summer break, he would scare the hell out of the caretakers and even his own parents because they would find him speaking to no one while sitting in the tea room, that was, the most favorite room of his deceased grandfather. Of course, no one _**could**_ see Aomine's grandfather the way Daiki did; the old man looked exactly like an older version of him, and they even share the same tanned skin color.

Aomine also used to scare a lot of kids his own age. None of them would want to talk to him. Of course, they were afraid of the moments when he would stand there, frozen, staring wild-eyed at nothing behind them when in Aomine's eyes, he was actually seeing something creepy. Aomine nonetheless grew up with a few friends around him: Momoi Satsuki, an intelligent girl who lives in a house next to Aomine's; Sakurai Ryou, a timid-looking kid who's way better at cooking than Satsuki; Wakamatsu Kosuke – who isn't what you'd call as Aomine's friend, since he bonds with him through fighting.

Nevertheless, Aomine is a lonely person in general. He learned to keep his third eye a secret in order to live a normal life. But every now and then he could not suppress an expression of surprise whenever a ghost suddenly comes out of nowhere. So he decided to be alone, and interact with as less people as possible.

But he has no idea that there are some people whom he just could not avoid.

**Chapter 1: The Idiot and The Exorcist**

When Aomine left the dormitory he had the creepiest look that scared off a lot of students. It was not his fault, though. The first thing he saw when he woke up was the very pale and crinkled face of an old lady wearing an old white kimono. She was grinning from ear to ear, and sure enough, sleepiness immediately left Aomine.

He trod his way to the school building, wearing an angry scowl on his face. The old lady always pulls that prank on him. She loves to make fun of young people. She picks on him specifically because she knew he could see her.

As if he wasn't pissed enough, Momoi came running towards him before he could get into his classroom.

"Aomine-kun!" Momoi shouted. She was a lovely girl with a well-endowed figure, and very long hair that was the color of cherry blossoms in full bloom. That morning she looked at Aomine with a pout, telling him that he'd done something wrong.

Aomine raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Why weren't you around when our class held a meeting?" Momoi yelled at him.

"Ah, well…" Aomine glanced away from her and scratched his short, dark blue hair. "I fell asleep when I was at the rooftop."

"Again?" Momoi looked gravely irritated. "You should participate in this, Aomine-kun! The cultural festival is only two weeks away!"

"Yeah, yeah. I will." Aomine replied nonchalantly, and walked away. Momoi, being his classmate, followed.

The classroom was bustling with activity when Aomine and Momoi came in. The cultural festival was the most awaited event in Teiko. Everyone from teachers to students do their best to help prepare making booths and programs.

Not Aomine, though. As mentioned, he never cared about school activities or anything. He may care about basketball and Japanese history (Oda Nobunaga spoke to him once when he was in middle school), but he wouldn't participate in anything else.

Everyone was busy talking about what to do for the school festival. Despite that Momoi held a meeting last time, they haven't decided about their stall's theme yet. Aomine overheard some of their discussions. The girls wished to have a maid café, while the boys want a cosplay café. If Aomine would care a little and say his opinion in the matter, he would say both ideas were cliché. But since he wouldn't, he simply sat at the desk by the window at the farthest row from the teacher and doze off.

So he did not notice the entire class go silent when the homeroom teacher arrived. And he did not notice the presence of the new girl, sitting at the desk ahead of him.

The new girl was a frail-looking pale girl with eyes and hair the color of the cloudless sky. She has a strange presence about her – or rather, an _**un-presence**_. It was hard to notice her that when she comes to you, you will swear that she could teleport because she seemed to come out of nowhere.

Her name is Kuroko Tetsuna. She came from a mountain village outside of Tokyo. This village is quite an isolated place, although it was known to be a sacred place among priests and shamans during the ancient times.

Other than that, little is known about her.

She simply introduced herself, and sat at the desk in front of a tanned young man with dark blue hair, who was sleeping, his drool already flooding the surface of his desk. Then the homeroom teacher began the day by holding a meeting about the school festival, which was of course led by Momoi.

"Okay." Momoi stood by the blackboard with a chalk in her hand.

"We cannot participate in our festival without our booth. So we need to come up with something. Any ideas?"

A lot of hands shot through the air. Momoi, being a bubbly girl, chose to ask the new girl, who did not even raise a finger.

"Tetsu-chan. Would you like to suggest something?" she said in a very friendly tone.

Kuroko simply stood up. "A haunted restaurant." She spoke plainly.

Everyone stared at her. Momoi thought about the idea carefully. It's a good one, she said to herself.

"Nee, everyone." Momoi called the entire class. "What do you think? I'd say it's a good idea."

"Yes, I agree." Said a girl. "We can wear costumes like a Halloween maid café!"

"And we can decorate our food like they're horror stuff!" shouted a boy. "Cool!"

Everyone seemed to like the idea. Not only did it combine the idea of cosplay and maid café, it was also something colorful and new. So in the end, Momoi decided that their class is going to have a haunted restaurant for the cultural festival.

"So we're going to have a haunted restaurant for our festival!" Momoi said cheerfully.

"Now, let's plan for our decorations, and our tasks. Who wants to cook?"

After the homeroom meeting, the lessons for the morning began. At that time, Aomine went on sleeping. He was at the farthest seat, so the teachers hardly noticed him. He was peacefully having a dream.

His dream, however, turned out to be a nightmare.

Aomine stood in the middle of a dark, windowless hallway. He glanced to his left, then to his right. Nothing. The hallway seemed to go on forever.

Why am I here? Aomine wondered. He tried to remember what had happened before. Just a minute ago he was dreaming about babes in two piece swimsuits, running on the beach. All of a sudden, everything went black, and he found himself in this dark, gloomy corridor.

Aomine naturally feared nothing except ghosts, and he did not see nor feel any of them around him. He knew he was dreaming. Thus he found himself strangely feeling cold, like he had been in front of a freezer for too long. Such was the silence that he could hear his own heart beat – a quick rhythm, but not like the rhythm of someone who is afraid. He could see through the darkness, but there was nothing to see at all. He was all alone in that place, frozen, not knowing what to do.

That was when he heard that voice.

Run!

He looked around, searching for the source of that voice. It was a calm, soothing voice that was not meant for shouting. Aomine instantly knew it was from a girl. He peered through the shadows, hoping to see someone.

Run!

The voice spoke again. It no longer sounded soothing.

They're coming for you!

Then a huge shadow formed into a dark, clawed hand, engulfed Aomine and pulled him into the darkness.

Aomine sat up with a jolt, his eyes wild with shock. He was in classroom, which was at that time having a lesson on Math.

Everyone turned their heads to look at him. The teacher gave Aomine a piercing glare.

"Sleeping again, Aomine?" he said, with a bitter edge on his voice.

Aomine stared at the teacher blankly, and did not respond. The Math teacher furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance.

"Get out of the room, Ahomine!" he yelled angrily.

So Aomine did get out of the room. It was not much of a punishment for him, to tell the truth; it was more like a reward, since he hated Math. He stood outside the classroom for about half an hour. It was not that easy for him: every five minutes he could see the ghost of a shrieking kid running back and forth the corridor. Like the old lady in his dorm room, the kid would make fun of Aomine by making a face whenever he passed by. And when I say making a face, it meant ripping his face off and showing a bloody red flesh within.

The sight would have made a normal person throw up, but Aomine was pissed at that time. He simply glared at the ghost, just to tell the kid to fuck off. In the end, the imp pouted at him in annoyance, and disappeared like a smoke in the air - but not before he opened his mouth very wide and shrieked at him until Aomine's ears almost bled.

Aomine saw no one in the hallway after that, and so he simply sat on his haunches and stared at nothing.

When he finally got bored, he walked upstairs to the school rooftop, his hands deep within his pockets.

The rooftop was the most peaceful place in the academy. It was the only place in Teiko where Aomine could not see a single ghost. He leaned against the railing, staring at the cloudless sky as he thought about the nightmare he just had.

They're coming for me, he thought. But who are they?

He knew it was just a dream. Wasn't it?

"So why do I feel so disturbed?" Aomine muttered to himself.

.

.

.

**To tell you the truth, guys, this fanfic was supposed to be posted after I finish with Debts, Gangasters, and Arranged Marriages. But internship is giving me a hard time, so I say, I might as well post this before things get out of hand.**

**Do you like it?**

**Please leave a review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Vanilla Milkshake Ghost**

Tetsuna could not concentrate on her lessons. She felt disturbed, as if she had forgotten something she should really remember. Or she had to notice something that's out of the ordinary, but she had no idea what it was.

Whatever it was, it was utterly bugging her.

She could feel some sort of presence within the classroom. Unfortunately, she could not determine what it was: it felt dangerously powerful, but at the same time it gave her a strange, calming sensation that made her feel drawn to it.

_**As if it's seducing me**_, Tetsuna thought, but she immediately removed the idea from her mind.

Her new school was nothing out of the ordinary, save the occasional appearance of spirits everywhere. The ghosts seemed to like the area, Tetsuna observed, and she planned to investigate about it someday. Right now, she wanted to be a normal girl – just study, and have fun every now and then.

_**Have fun,**_ Tetsuna spoke sarcastically to herself.

The Math teacher at that time sent out the tall, tanned young man who sat at the desk behind her. Strangely enough, the presence disappeared at the moment that student left the room.

That's when Tetsuna began to get curious about him.

.

.

.

The first person she spoke to at lunchtime was the class president, Momoi Satsuki.

"Excuse me." Tetsuna actually made an effort to grab the other girl's attention.

"Yes?" Momoi asked.

"Um…" Tetsuna said tentatively.

"That guy who just went out during Math class…who is he?"

"Aomine-kun?" Momoi raised an eyebrow. "Why do you want to know who he is?"

Tetsuna shook her head. "Nothing."

She did not press any further; the last thing she wanted was to get too involved in senseless matters. Rumors, for example.

So Tetsuna decided to leave the classroom to buy lunch at the canteen.

Momoi eyed the new student as she left the classroom. She wondered why the girl was interested with Aomine.

"Hmm…" Momoi smiled.

"Maybe you're not that hopeless after all, Dai-chan."

.

.

.

At lunch time, Aomine hardly spent time in the canteen after buying food. The last thing he wanted was to lose his appetite because of the spirits who were lurking in there. Three ghosts, past lunch ladies in the school who just could not let go of their old job, still did their daily stuff as if they were still alive and employed.

So he bought something to eat, and ignored the angry scowl of a pasty faced fat woman who stood behind the real, still living lunch lady.

He walked upstairs, back to the rooftop where no ghost seemed to come in.

That's when a new horror struck him.

A ghost of a female student was sitting on the railing of the rooftop, looking out on the ground below. Her back was facing Aomine, so he could only see pale skin and shoulder-length hair the color of the pale sky.

Peals of sweat ran down Aomine's forehead.

_**Holy crap,**_ he thought. _**How did a ghost get here?**_

He was used to seeing all the other ghosts in the school because they've been there for a long time, but this is a new one. Aomine had no idea who it was and what it can do.

_**Sometimes the nicest looking ghosts are actually the creepiest…**_

And before the girl could turn around, Aomine quickly ran downstairs.

.

.

.

When Tetsuna was peacefully sitting on the railing of the school's rooftop and having lunch, she felt the strange presence once again.

It was the strangest form of energy she had ever felt. It was a mixture of light and darkness, of good and evil. It was a chaos of different forces, but at the same time it was fully compact that she could feel its source with accuracy.

She could feel it standing right behind her.

She took a moment to make sure the presence would stay for long, before she turned around to see what it was.

But when she looked behind her shoulder, the presence quickly disappeared.

But for a split second, she noticed something – someone. A tall young man ran into the building and hurried downstairs.

Tetsuna smiled. She had seen short midnight blue hair and dark complexion.

_**It is him, all right.**_

.

.

.

**Sorry for the very late update.**

**Review?**


End file.
